Roommates
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: Human AU. USUK. SpAmerica. Antonio's new roommate, Alfred is cute, funny, and sweet. It's no wonder he starts falling for him. It's too bad Alfred already has a boyfriend. This is going to be the longest year ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me

 **Chapter 1**

No matter what everyone else thought, it really really really didn't bother Antonio Fernandez Carriedo that his two best friends would be roommates with each other and not with him. It was his own fault for not accepting the housing offer as early as possible. Now he would be sharing a dorm room with a complete stranger. He wasn't too worried however. He got along with almost everyone he met.

In fact, he was excited to meet his new roommate. When his parents came to drop him off at the university dorms, he all but ran to get his room to see if his roommate had already arrived.

"Hola! Oh no…" Antonio lowered his head in disappointment as he stepped into the small room. There were two beds against the walls with two desks at the foot of them both. In between the two beds was a small drawer. One side of the room was clearly already occupied. An Avengers blanket covered one of the beds and several posters were hung haphazardly on the wall. Was his roommate a 12 year old?

"Ah, I suppose this is going to be your side?" Antonio's mother said as she came up behind her son, holding one of his suitcases. She walked over to the empty side of the room and took a seat on the bed. "This room is very small. Are you sure you'll be comfortable here?"

"Huh? Oh sí! I will make do! I'm going to spend most of my time in class anyway!" Antonio assured her.

She merely hummed in response and stood back up. "I wonder where your roommate went. I hope to meet him before your father and I take off. That reminds me, he's still waiting downstairs with the rest of your luggage. Let's go get it."

Antonio nodded and walked to the door. "Vale," he replied cheerfully though internally, he was starting to worry that he and his roommate would have too many differences.

Two hours later, Antonio was finished unpacking and he had said goodbye to his parents. Once they were gone, he headed back up to his room to relax. His roommate had not arrived yet, which was only making him more anxious. He wished Francis or Gilbert were moved in already so that he could hang out with them.

Just as he was about to call one of them up, he heard the doorknob turn. He sat up in a rush as the door opened.

"Whoa- Hey!" The new arrival greeted in surprise when he saw Antonio. He smiled brightly. "I didn't know you were moving in today! I'm Alfred!"

Alfred was a tall blond guy with broad shoulders. Very broad shoulders. He looked more like a football player than the geek Antonio had imagined when he saw the Star Wars posters. And he didn't think he'd ever seen eyes as blue as Alfred's.

"…Hola! I am Antonio, your new roommate!" Antonio jumped to his feet, holding out his hand for Alfred to shake.

"Dude, I've been looking forward to meeting you! I really hope we can get along!" Alfred said, patting Antonio's shoulder.

"My god, Alfred, I can hear you from down the hall." A male's English accented voice cut in from the doorway.

Antonio and Alfred turned to look at the speaker, a young man with messy blond hair and very thick eyebrows. His eyes were a lighter green than Antonio's.

"Arthur, come in come in!" Alfred said, grinning at the English guy and wrapping an arm around his shoulder once he was close enough. "Meet my new roomie, Antonio!"

"Pleasure," Arthur said politely, shaking Antonio's hand briskly.

"Antonio, this is Arthur! My…" Alfred hesitated a second before continuing. "My boyfriend." He narrowed his eyes at the Spaniard. "You don't gotta problem with that do ya?"

"Que?! No! Of course not!" Antonio said quickly, though he was a little surprised. He hadn't expected for Alfred to be gay or bisexual or anything. He really had to learn to stop judging based on looks. "It's very nice to meet you, Arthur. Do you go to school here too?" Alfred's glare and hostile pose vanished in an instant and he was back to smiling brightly.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred and replied. "No, I just came to visit Alfred for the weekend. I go to a school a few hours away from here. I'll be leaving soon actually so Alfred, as soon as I grab my things I need to head down." Arthur walked into the tiny bathroom that the two boys would be sharing.

"So, as soon as I say bye to Artie, I'll come back up and we can hang out! Get to know each other! You don't have any plans tonight do ya?" Alfred told Antonio eagerly.

Antonio smiled brightly and nodded. "No, I don't! That would be great!" He said, just as Arthur came out again.

"I'm ready to go." Arthur went back to Alfred's side. "It was nice meeting you, Antonio. I will be seeing you again."

"Be right back, dude!" Alfred said to Antonio as he wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and led him out.

Antonio just nodded and fell back onto his bed. Alfred seemed like a really cool guy so far. And it didn't hurt that he was very cute too. Not that it mattered; he was clearly in a committed relationship.

Antonio considered taking a nap when Alfred was still gone ten minutes later. He had just closed his eyes when he heard the door open once again.

"H-hey! Sorry about that!" Alfred laughed breathlessly. "Got a little caught up in our goodbyes."

Antonio sat up and smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it, amigo." He said lightly.

Alfred beamed and took a seat on his own bed. "So! This is exciting, right? Away from home for the first time; where is home for you anyway?"

"Ah well, I am originally from Spain but I moved to this city a few years ago," Antonio answered. "How about you?"

"I'm from a small town about four hours away from here. Artie's college is closer to it than this school," Alfred replied cheerfully.

"Oh! Why didn't you go to school with him?" Antonio asked curiously. "I mean, I would like to go to school with my significant other…if I had one…"

"That would have been awesome, yeah. But, I wanted to leave my town! And Artie and I will try to see each other as often as we can!" Alfred said and grinned. "And well I got an awesome football scholarship here so, that was a nice plus!"

"Wow! A football scholarship? Congratulations! Now I will have even more reason to go to the sporting events." Antonio chuckled.

"Heh, thanks!" Alfred said happily. "Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah! I play soccer mostly! I wish I got a scholarship for that!" Antonio laughed and Alfred joined in.

The rest of the day was spent with the two young men asking each other tons of questions. Antonio couldn't believe he had been worrying about not getting along with Alfred. This was going to a great year!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 2**

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

This was going to be the worst year ever. Antonio buried his head into his pillow. He couldn't believe he still had seven months to go with this Alfred guy. He wasn't going to make it.

"Hey Toni! Ah shit, sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?" Alfred said as he came into the dorm room and noticed Antonio laying facedown on the bed. Antonio flipped onto his back and lifted his head up slightly off the pillow.

"No, I was already awake." He answered dully.

"Alright, cool!" Alfred said, looking relieved. "Practice was rough, I'm gonna hit the shower and then maybe we can go eat in the dining hall together?"

Antonio just nodded in response and laid his head back. When would these feelings go away? The littlest things could set him off. In this case, it had been the funny text Alfred had sent him just an hour ago.

Having a crush was the worst! Especially when the subject of the crush was in a relationship with someone else. And even more so when the crush was his very own roommate.

Antonio really wished that he could just find someone else to like or that Alfred would break up with Arthur who had yet to come visit since the first time they'd met.

He was interrupted from his reverie by a knock at the door and he walked over to the door in a rush, eager to get away from the daydreams of himself and Alfred making out. "Hi, Franny!" He said a little too loudly when he saw it was his best friend at the door.

The Frenchman smiled. "'Allo Tonio~" he greeted. "Gil and I are about to head down to the dining hall if you want to join us."

Antonio grimaced. "I would, but I'm waiting for Al to finish before heading down. We'll just see you guys there."

"Oh, and where is my favorite little American~?" Francis said, trying to peek past Antonio's shoulder.

"He's in the shower," Antonio answered. "He just got in so we might be a while."

"In the shower, hm?" Francis smirked. "Cher, you should go join him!"

Antonio's eyes widened and he smacked Francis' shoulder. "Shut up!" He said, blushing brightly. He very much regretted telling his best friends about his unrequited crush on Alfred. "Go eat! I'll see you later."

Francis laughed and walked off, always happy to tease his friend. Antonio sighed and willed the blush away. He sat back on his bed right as Alfred came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Water dripped off his very defined chest and stomach.

"Haha, forgot to grab clothes," he said sheepishly, not noticing the blush and dopey look on Antonio's face as he admired the American's body. He rummaged through his drawer quickly and once he had his clothes, rushed back inside.

"Ayudame, Dios…" Antonio sighed to the heavens as the bathroom door closed.

After a nice dinner with Gilbert and Francis, Antonio and Alfred headed back up to their room.

"Toni! You wanna watch a movie?" Alfred asked when the pair were inside.

"Sure!" Antonio chirped. "Did you have a movie in mind?"

"I wanted to watch that new Paranormal Activity movie…" Alfred suggested. "The next show time is in twenty minutes and I think we can make it if we leave right now!"

"Um okay!" Antonio smiled faintly. He really didn't care for those movies, not having found them scary at all but if Alfred wanted to watch it then so did he. "I'll just grab my wallet and we can head out."

"Cool!" Alfred smiled brightly and grabbed his jacket and wallet before taking off with the Spaniard who had to keep reminding himself that this was not a date.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Al?" Antonio asked as he and Alfred walked through the dark street back to their dorm building.

"Y-yeah!" Alfred said shakily, looking wildly at their surroundings. "D-dude did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Antonio asked, turning his head to hide a smirk. He was surprised and amused at how easily Alfred got scared.

"That r-rustling!" Alfred lowered his voice to a whisper.

"It was probably the wind blowing through the leaves," Antonio replied in a whisper as well, leaning towards Alfred. "Or maybe it was a ghost…BOO!"

Alfred jumped and shrieked and Antonio burst into loud laughter.

"What the hell, Toni!" Alfred gasped, clutching his chest dramatically as he glared at Antonio.

"I couldn't resist it. Sorry, amigo~" Antonio said between laughs. Alfred huffed loudly and stomped ahead of the Spaniard. Still laughing, the Spaniard ran to catch up to him.

When the pair was back in their room, they immediately got ready for bed, though Antonio continued to tease his friend. He loved seeing Alfred blush.

As Antonio settled down in his bed, Alfred cleared his throat. "Hey Toni? Would you mind if we slept with the bathroom light on tonight?" He asked meekly.

Antonio raised a brow and cracked a small grin. "Go ahead, Alfie. I don't mind," he said.

"Ha, thanks bro." Alfred sighed in relief and he ran from the bathroom door to his bed, curling up under his covers. "Good night."

"Good night. Don't look under the bed~" Antonio couldn't resist teasing Alfred one more time. He chuckled softly when he heard a quiet squeak from under Alfred's blanket.

It was still nighttime when Antonio next woke up. "Toni?" A quiet voice spoke from right next to Antonio's bed. Antonio's eyes widened and he sat up with a scream.

Alfred screamed in response and when Antonio regained his senses, he threw his pillow at the blond.

"ALFRED! What are you doing?! It's three in the damn morning! You know I need my sleep!" He scolded, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry!" Alfred apologized desperately, handing the pillow back to Antonio. "But I couldn't sleep!"

Antonio let out a long sigh. "Que? Why?"

Alfred bit his bottom lip, reluctant to reply until Antonio cleared his throat. "…I had a nightmare." He mumbled, avoiding Antonio's eyes.

"Alfred…" Antonio sighed again. He couldn't stay mad for long. Alfred's pout and puppy dog eyes were killing him.

"I'm really sorry, Toni. I wouldn't bug you if it wasn't this bad…" Alfred muttered. "Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight! Please? It would help me sleep!"

Antonio blinked rapidly, feeling blood rush to his face at the thought of sleeping next to Alfred. "Yeah!" He replied, a little too quickly.

A huge relieved smile broke out on Alfred's face and Antonio scoot aside to make space for him. Not that there was much space to begin with; the bed was twin-sized and both Alfred and Antonio were big guys.

Thanks, Toni! You're the best!" Alfred said happily, snuggling up close to Antonio who was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"De nada," he breathed, watching as Alfred covered them both with the blanket.

Alfred smiled at Antonio, seemingly unbothered by their close proximity. And they were very close. Antonio could feel Alfred's breath across his face. How did the American always manage to smell so good?

Alfred inhaled softly and closed his eyes. "You smell good…" he mumbled. "'Night, Toni."

"…Buenas noches…" Antonio whispered, staring at Alfred a moment longer before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

The bright light streaming through the window woke Antonio up. He groaned softly and nuzzled into the warm, solid thing in front of him. His eyes shot wide open when he felt his lips brush across warm skin. Antonio tried to get up but was being held down by a strong hold. The previous night's events came rushing back to him then and he gasped. Alfred had been scared and had asked to sleep with him! The American was also just waking up. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned before taking notice of Antonio.

"Oh…hey. Good morning, Toni." He greeted, smiling sleepily, resting his forehead against Antonio's. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled back, looking a little alarmed.

Antonio took advantage of this and sat up, wondering if his face was as red as Alfred's.

Alfred stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. "Ahaha, thanks again for last night…"

"Yeah sure," Antonio said quickly, staring down at his hands.

There was a long silence after that and Antonio continued to look down until he heard the bathroom door close. He sighed heavily and got up, deciding to get dressed for the day. He couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that followed him for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"I can't believe you're not going home for Thanksgiving!" Alfred said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"There's no point, amigo! My parents are both going to be working through the holiday. I am just going to stay here and relax," Antonio said, glancing up from his computer and smiling exasperatedly.

"Almost everyone is going home, bro. You're probably gonna be the only on this floor!" Alfred pointed out.

"Sí, I know." Antonio sighed. "It's fine, I don't really care."

Alfred clicked his tongue and shook his head. "This is unacceptable." He stated. "Thanksgiving is a time for friends and family to get together and be well…thankful! Wanna come home with me?"

Antonio glanced up from his laptop again. "Huh? Well that would be nice but, Alfie, would your parents be okay with that?" He asked, running a hand through his hair as he considered the offer. "I don't want to intrude on your family's holiday."

"Are you kidding? My mom would love it! She's all about sharing the holiday spirit with others! And her food is bomb! You would love it!" Alfred insisted. "So how 'bout it? I'll even call up and ask if that makes you feel better."

"Esta bien. But only if your family is okay with it," Antonio said, a smile growing on his face.

Alfred smiled happily and went out into the hall to make his call. Antonio waited anxiously and decided he wouldn't pack any clothes until he was sure that he would be allowed to come over.

He didn't have to wait too long. Alfred came back into the room, wearing a huge grin. "What are you doing still in bed? Pack up some clothes, bro! You're coming with me!"

Antonio hopped to his feet, smiling brightly. "Gracias, Alfie~" he said, giving Alfred a quick hug before going to pack his duffel bag.

"N-no biggie!" Alfred replied after a moment and then smiled once again.

* * *

Antonio trailed along after Alfred as his friend led him into his house four hours later. "Ma, I'm home!" Alfred called out once they were inside. Antonio looked around him. The house had a cozy feel to it, there were family portraits hanging on the wall and cute decorations on two little tables.

"Alfie!" A woman's voice called out from the living room. Antonio heard footsteps and soon, the speaker was in sight. She was a small, blonde woman with eyes that reminded Antonio of Alfred's. She stepped forward and hugged her much taller son tightly.

"Hey, ma!" Alfred said, lifting his mother off the ground slightly and then setting her back down. Antonio laughed softly, attracting both their attention. "Oh, right! Mom, this is my roommate Antonio! Toni, this is my mom, Amelia!"

"It's so very nice to finally meet you," Amelia said kindly, taking Antonio into her arms and hugging him. "When Alfie told me you weren't going home for Thanksgiving, I insisted he bring you over."

"It's very nice to meet you too!" Antonio was a little taken aback by the hug but hugged back briefly. "Alfred has spoken very highly of you."

"I was just about to say the same to you. I swear, I feel like I know you with how often Alfie speaks about you," Amelia laughed. Alfred blushed brightly and grinned weakly at Antonio. "Anyway, would you like anything to drink?"

"No gracias, I am fine for now thank you." Antonio turned his gaze from Alfred to Amelia and smiled.

"Let me know if you change you mind, hun. Why don't you take a seat and relax for now? I know you had a long drive," Amelia said, ushering the boys into the living room. "I have to go start up dinner. And Al, you're going to need to pick up your brother from school in half an hour. He had some sort of competition today."

When Amelia was gone, Antonio turned to face Alfred who had taken a seat next to him on the couch. "Your mom seems really sweet," he said cheerfully. "And I cannot wait to meet your brother."

"Hah, thanks! My mom's the best! And my brother Mattie is pretty cool. I'm gonna warn you though, he is very shy when he first meets people. Wanna come with me to pick him up? Or you can just chill here." Alfred said.

"I will definitely go with you." Antonio decided, smiling in anticipation.

"Cool! Oh dude, wanna go drop off your things in my room? Sorry, there's not a lot of space here so you're gonna have to bunk with me," Alfred explained.

"I don't mind! Lead me to your room," Antonio responded, standing up along with Alfred. Alfred led Antonio down the hall into a room covered with posters. It was like a larger version of Alfred's side of the dorm room. Little anime figurines lined the two cabinets in Alfred's room. Along with the figurines were a couple of trophies. Antonio's eyes widened as he studied them closely. "Wow, these are all for football. I cannot believe I haven't seen you play yet."

"Maybe you can see me tomorrow. I wanna meet up with some high school friends and play a game." Alfred suggested.

Antonio nodded rapidly. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Won't you need to stay here and help your mom prepare the Thanksgiving dinner though?" He asked.

Alfred laughed loudly at the question. "Hell no! My mom is one of the kindest people you'll ever meet but if anyone interferes with her cooking, she'll go crazy."

"I understand that. I don't like anyone bothering me when I cook either," Antonio said with a laugh.

"Huh? You like to cook?" Alfred asked, looking a little surprised.

"Sí! Haven't I told you that before? I don't mean to brag but I am a very good cook. It's too bad our room doesn't have a kitchen, then I would show you." Antonio declared.

"Now that I know, you'll definitely have to show me," Alfred said with a grin.

"ALFRED!" Amelia called from down the hall. "Your brother came out early! Go get him now please!"

"Aight, 'ma!" Alfred called back and turned to Antonio. "Wanna come with me to pick my bro up?"

Antonio nodded. "Vamos. Let's go!"

"Dios mio, it's freezing. It's times like these that I really miss home." Antonio shivered as he buckled up.

Alfred chuckled and put the heater on blast. "Don't even trip, Toni. You'll be all warm and cozy soon enough." As soon as he and Antonio were buckled up, Alfred took off to the town's only high school, while Alfred recounted some of his favorite high school stories.

"You were a really popular guy, huh? And that still hasn't changed," Antonio laughed as Alfred pulled up at the school's main entrance.

"Shut up, Franny and Gil told me about how you three were practically royalty back in your old school." Alfred chuckled. He rolled down Antonio's car window who shivered as a cold breeze came in. "Mattie! Get over here, dude!" He shouted, leaning into Antonio's side

Antonio saw a tall figure hurrying to the car and smiled as a young man with light blond hair a little longer than Alfred's clambered into the backseat.

"Mattie hey! You missed me bro?" Alfred turned his head to look at his brother who cracked a small smile.

"Yeah. Hello," Matthew said, turning his gaze to Antonio who waved at him quickly. "You must be Antonio. My brother's told me a lot about you."

"He has? All good things I hope." Antonio said, glancing at Alfred who was blushing again.

"The very best," Matthew assured him.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Matthew." Antonio smiled. "Your brother's spoken about you a lot too."

"That's surprising." Matthew snorted under his breath and Alfred frowned. Antonio didn't really notice the awkward silence that followed and he simply smiled as Alfred drove them all back home.

The trio all sprinted into the house as soon as they got back, eager to get out of the cold.

"We're back, 'ma!" Alfred called out, leading Antonio and Matthew into the living room. "What the hell?" Sitting on the couch was Arthur who was looking through one of Amelia's magazines and scoffing softly under his breath. The Brit looked up when he heard Alfred and stood up.

"Artie!" Alfred practically squealed, rushing up to Arthur and scooping him up into his arms for a tight hug and a kiss.

Antonio looked away uncomfortably, accidentally catching Matthew's eye.

"I thought you weren't gonna get here until tomorrow!" Alfred said when he'd broken the kiss.

"That was the plan but I finished my essay early and er…" Arthur blushed and looked down.

"And you missed me~" Alfred teased.

"Oh shut up you tosser." Arthur muttered, blushing lightly. Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur's cheek. Antonio exhaled softly, finally catching Alfred and Arthur's attention.

"Ah, I didn't know you were bringing your roommate with you," Arthur said, raising a thick brow.

"Hello again…" Antonio smiled quickly.

"Did you not have somewhere else to spend Thanksgiving?" Arthur asked.

"No I did not." Antonio frowned a little.

"Well, it was very…nice of Alfred to invite you. So glad to have you here." Arthur said, looking at Alfred who grinned widely. "Er, Alfred, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Sure," Alfred said, taking Arthur's hand and leading him towards his bedroom.

When the couple was gone, Antonio turned to look at Matthew who had taken Arthur's place on the couch. "Uh was that just me or did it seem like Arthur was not very happy to see me?" He couldn't resist asking.

Matthew smiled nervously at Antonio and nodded. "Al speaks to Arthur about you a lot too…" he said softly.

"Oh…" Antonio sighed; feeling a little confused but didn't pursue that subject and just took a seat next to Matthew. "Um so…you're a senior in high school right? That's what Alfred has told me. You two look like you could be twins."

"He remembered what grade I'm in?" Matthew said, sarcasm lining his tone.

Antonio nodded. "Are you two really close?"

"Not really." Matthew shrugged. "We used to be when we were little, not so much now." Matthew paused, looking like he wanted to say more but right before Antonio could prompt him some more, Alfred and Arthur returned, looking a little disheveled.

"Hey guys!" Alfred said cheerily. "Uh, Toni, you don't mind chillin' here at home for a few hours do you?"

Antonio frowned. "Um-"

"Alfred and I haven't seen each other in a few months and would really like to have a few hours to ourselves. Without anyone else to bother us," Arthur cut in curtly.

"Of course! You two have fun. I might just have a little siesta!" Antonio said quickly.

"You sure you don't mind? I don't wanna leave you here alone!" Alfred said guiltily. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Arthur removed his foot off Alfred's, not looking very apologetic.

"He won't be alone. I'm going to be here, remember?" Matthew spoke up softly and irritably.

"See? Matthew will keep me company. You two have a good time," Antonio insisted. He and Alfred stared each other down until Alfred finally nodded.

"Okay, okay. We'll be back soon-"

"Not too soon," Arthur interrupted.

"Call me if you need anything!" Alfred patted Antonio's shoulder. "Mattie, if 'ma asks, just tell her I went out with Artie."

"Tell her yourself." Matthew mumbled under his breath. Alfred didn't seem to hear his younger brother and he grinned at him before taking Arthur's hand and rushing out the door.

Antonio sighed heavily as the door was closed and he rested his head against the couch. Why did he have to have a crush on a guy who was in a relationship? He wouldn't be surprised if his friend spent the entire weekend hanging out with Arthur. He was now starting to regret coming.

"…Are you okay?" Matthew asked so softly that Antonio almost didn't hear him.

"Hm? Yes, I am just sleepy." Antonio lied. "It was a long ride."

Matthew nodded slowly and stood up. "If you are tired, you should take a nap in Alfred's room. He won't mind if you use his bed. I need to take a shower but I will be back here soon." He said. "Get some rest."

"Okay," Antonio said, watching as the younger man left. He closed his eyes, not really wanting to get up.

"Antonio?" Amelia's voice caused him to open his eyes back up.

"Huh? I mean, yes?" He said quickly.

"What are you doing by yourself? Where is Alfred?" She questioned.

"Uh, he left with Arthur. They're on a date," Antonio responded.

Amelia furrowed her brows in disapproval. "He left you here alone?"

"I told him it was okay!" Antonio defended Alfred, not wanting to get him in trouble even if he was annoyed at him.

"Nonetheless you are a guest!" Amelia exclaimed. "And where is Matthew?"

"He's taking a shower." Antonio replied quickly.

"Okay. I'm very sorry Alfred is not being a good host, hun. Would you like to keep me company while I cook?" Amelia asked.

"Yes!" Antonio said eagerly, wanting something to do. "If you'd like, I could help you cook!"

"You cook? I would love your help!" Amelia said happily. "Come along, hun." She led the Spaniard into a small kitchen and immediately gave him something to do.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Toni!" Alfred shouted as he and Arthur came into the house later that evening.

"Hush, Alfie. Antonio is sleeping," Amelia said from where she sat in the living room, reading a book. She looked up at her son in disapproval.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry." Alfred said sheepishly.

"Hello Mrs. Jones," Arthur greeted politely.

"Hi, Arthur." Amelia answered, still glaring at Alfred. "I thought I taught you better than to leave a guest alone, Alfie. Why didn't you and Arthur take him along?"

"Oh no, was he mad?" Alfred asked worriedly.

Amelia shook her head. "No, but I am." She said shortly.

"Sorry, mom! Artie and I haven't seen each other in months, ya know?" Alfred explained, shuffling his feet guiltily. "What did Toni end up doing?"

"He spent time with your brother and helped me fix up dinner. There's leftovers for you and Arthur." Amelia said, still looking indignant.

"Er, thank you, Mrs. Jones." Arthur murmured.

"I'm gonna go check on Toni." Alfred spoke after a couple seconds.

"No! I mean, no you should let him rest." Arthur pursed his lips. "Let's get some of the food your mother made."

Alfred sighed and nodded, feeling guilty as frick. He hoped Antonio wouldn't be too mad at him. He let Arthur lead him into the kitchen where they served themselves dinner and ate.

Antonio came back out just as Alfred and Arthur finished their dinner. "Hola," he greeted, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Alfred couldn't help cracking a grin at the sight of the sleepy Spaniard. "Hey, dude. Ugh, sorry about ditching you. I shoulda known better."

Antonio yawned and stretched his arms. "Don't worry about it, amigo. I had a good time here with your mom and brother." He said and smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah yeah we had a great time," Alfred replied. "I'm glad you weren't bored."

Arthur cleared his throat and Alfred turned to look at him. "Alfie, could you walk me to my car. I have to go, unfortunately." He said regretfully.

"Sure, babe. I'll be right back, Toni and then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night!" Alfred told his friend.

Antonio smiled and Arthur frowned. "I will be back tomorrow." Arthur said, looking directly at Antonio as he spoke. "Come on, Alfred."

He took Alfred's hand and led him outside, leaving Antonio alone in the kitchen. Antonio groaned; this was going to be the longest weekend ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 4**

4 DAYS LATER

"Thank you again for bringing me along," Antonio said after he and Alfred began their drive back to school.

"It was awesome that you came. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out more. Artie really wanted to catch up." Alfred chuckled.

"I understand. It's fine. I got to know your little brother more. He's really funny when he actually talks." Antonio said, smiling fondly.

"Man, I saw him even less than I saw you." Alfred winced. "Maybe I'll give him a call later."

"You should. I think he would like that," Antonio suggested. "Ah, Al? Why are you slowing down?"

"Shit!" Alfred swore, pulling up to the side of the road. "Aww man, we're outta gas."

"What? I thought you filled it up before we left!" Antonio exclaimed.

"I was going to but I got a little preoccupied…" Alfred groaned. "Fuck, what do we do?"

"We have to get gas." Antonio huffed. "You said you were going to fill the car up when you left to drop Arthur off. How could you forget? Actually I don't want to know."

"Sorry, geez. I messed up." Alfred puffed out his cheeks. "I'll make a quick call right now and soon we'll be on our way okay? Just chill."

"Just chill." Antonio said sarcastically one hour later. "We'll be home soon enough."

Alfred glared at him. "Shut up. It's not my fault that the guy's taking forever. He said he would be here soon."

"No but it is your fault we're stuck like this in the first place. All you had to do was fill up the car but no you had to waste time with your boyfriend." Antonio scoffed, looking out the window. Truthfully, Antonio was annoyed by more than Alfred's forgetting to fill up the car. Even though he'd told Alfred that it was okay that they hadn't hung out together that much, he had been a little hurt and resentful of how he'd been ditched almost the entire holiday. Now he was finally showing his irritation.

"I was not wasting time!" Alfred argued. "Yeah it was my bad but don't say I was wasting time!"

"Oh I am sorry. I wouldn't know, seeing as I wasn't with you most of the time." Antonio snorted.

"You said you weren't mad about that!" Alfred exclaimed. "You lied!"

Antonio responded by putting up the hood of his red sweater and resting his forehead against the window.

Alfred let out a loud groan and looked out his own window as well.

A loud honk caused Antonio to smack his head against the window a few minutes later. He rubbed his forehead and watched Alfred get out and go talk to the guy who had brought a gallon of gasoline which would be enough to get them to the nearest gas station where they could really fill up. He didn't say anything when Alfred began driving again and he pretended not to notice the tense silence.

When they got back to the university, Antonio went straight to his best friends room. "Tonio, hi!" Francis said when he opened the door. Antonio grunted and stomped inside. "Oh? What's going on mon ami?"

"Alfred is a jerk." Antonio declared, taking a seat on Francis' bed. "Where's Gil?"

"He's not back yet. I have the room all to myself if you want to do anything~" Francis said slyly, sitting next to his friend. Antonio punched his shoulder. "I was teasing, cher. Talk to me. Why is Alfred a jerk?"

"First of all, he invited me to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family but when we got there, he ended up spending the majority of the time with his dumb boyfriend and didn't even feel bad about ditching me!" Antonio said angrily.

"Well I agree that it was rude of him to leave you alone but I can understand. He was spending time with his significant other. There's nothing wrong with that, Tonio." Francis said lightly.

"I know. I just wish he would have spent more time with me." Antonio said miserably, leaning against Francis.

Francis kissed the top of Antonio's head. "I'm sorry, mon ami. Unrequited crushes are the worst aren't they?" He said softly. "Want to do something to get this off your mind?"

Antonio nodded petulantly and left with Francis, hoping he would feel better soon though he doubted it.

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon out and the sun had nearly set by the time Antonio reluctantly returned to his own room. He wondered if Alfred was still mad at him. He hoped that Alfred wouldn't be there but that hope faded quickly when he saw the American laying in bed, tossing a football up in the air and catching it again.

"Toni!" Alfred said, jumping to his feet.

"Alfred…" Antonio mumbled warily. "What do you want?"

"I've been waiting for you to get back all day. I wanted to apologize. Really apologize. I was kind of an ass these past few days and I feel really bad about it. You had every right to be mad at me! I know this doesn't make up for it but I hope you like it. And if you don't want it, I'll take it back!" Alfred was starting to ramble so Antonio placed a finger on the other's lips to shut him up. He didn't notice Alfred blushing as he replied. "You didn't have to get me anything, Al." He sighed.

Still blushing, Alfred turned away and picked up something from his desk. "I know. But I wanted you to have this." He responded, holding out a tiny aquarium. Antonio didn't see anything until he leaned in closer and then gasped.

"Is that a little turtle?" He whispered, glancing up at Alfred who nodded rapidly.

"I remembered you talking about having one as a pet when you were a kid and how would like to have one again and they're your favorite animals so I thought you might like it! Do you like it?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

A huge smile appeared on Antonio's face. "I love it! He's so cute!" He said excitedly. "Thank you, Alfie!" Alfred stumbled back a little as Antonio hugged him but he hugged back after setting the aquarium down on his bed.

"I'm so happy you like it!" Alfred said, smiling in relief. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Al, I stopped being mad like an hour ago," Antonio laughed. Alfred's smile grew as he looked at Antonio. It was just then that the pair realized they were still hugging. Antonio let go first, followed reluctantly by Alfred. The Spaniard cleared his throat. "Erm well thank you again, Al. This is the best gift I've gotten in a long time." He said softly.

"Good. Good good. Good." Were the only words Alfred seemed to be able to say.

Antonio smiled and picked up the aquarium, taking out his turtle and cooing at it softly in Spanish. Alfred's smile returned as he watched and he joined the Spaniard in playing with the turtle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 5**

Antonio was so glad he no longer had to stress out about tests. He was confident he had done well his first quarter and was actually excited about finding out his grades for his classes. Now that his finals were over, he could relax. Tonight he would relax by going to his floor's Christmas party. He could hear music from his room and he danced along as he waited for Alfred to finish getting ready.

"Al, hurry!" He whined, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm done! I'm done!" Alfred said, stepping out of the bathroom. Antonio's eyes widened. Alfred was wearing tight fitting dark jeans and a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes.

"You look good…" He mumbled.

"Don't sound so surprised," Alfred laughed though he blushed lightly. "You look pretty good yourself. You're gonna have people hitting on you all night."

"That's the plan…" Antonio joked. "Anyway, if you are ready, let's go party!"

They made their way down to the student lounge area on their floor where people were already turning up. Of course, since this was taking place in the dorms, alcohol was not allowed so Antonio would have to make due without it.

"Let's dance, Alfie!" Antonio said excitedly. "I want to dance!"

"I'd rather not. I'm not the best dancer." Alfred laughed weakly.

Antonio pouted. "Come on, amigo. You won't have as much fun if you don't dance."

"I'll dance with you~" Francis sidled up to Antonio and Alfred, grinning at the pair.

"Oh Franny! I didn't know you were here already!" Antonio said happily. I'll take you up on that offer!"

"You look great, mon ami~" Francis told Antonio, slipping an arm around his waist.

"You two have fun. I'll just stand here…" Alfred said dryly, looking a little annoyed as Francis led Antonio away.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Franny!" Antonio said as the pair started dancing.

"You're welcome, cher." Francis replied, looking away for a second before turning his attention back to his friend. "Did I mention you look very good tonight?"

"Sí, you have." Antonio said, noticing the strange look on Francis' face. "Francis, what are you up to?"

"Nothing! What makes you think I am up to something?" Francis asked innocently.

"Because you have that look on your face whenever you're about to do something stupid." Antonio answered, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh alright. You know me too well~" Francis sighed dramatically. "I thought tonight would be a perfect night to make our favorite little American jealous~"

"Jealous?" Antonio snorted. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. How would this make him jealous? He doesn't like me that way, remember? He's got a boyfriend."

"You silly naïve Spaniard. It's lucky you're so cute," Francis sighed again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Antonio grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave everything to me." Francis stated, pulling Antonio much closer than he needed to.

"H-hey!" Antonio exclaimed in surprise.

"Relax, mon ami. And enjoy yourself~" Francis leaned in to whisper into Antonio's ear.

Antonio's eyes narrowed. He could easily have stepped away but a small part of him was curious as to how this all would work out. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alfred watching them.

"Fine…" He mumbled, looping his arms around Francis. Francis grinned and pulled back slightly so that he could look at Antonio.

"See? Isn't this fun~?" He asked cheerfully.

"Not really." Antonio answered.

"Then I suppose I will have to make this more interesting," Francis decided, stroking Antonio's cheek with his thumb and keeping his other hand on the Spaniard's waist. "Is this better?" He asked, leaning in close enough that Antonio could feel his breath on his face. The Spaniard couldn't help noticing that his friend smelled good.

"I think you are enjoying this too much, amigo." He said dryly.

"Would it be so bad if I was~?" Francis asked softly, leaning even more close. Antonio could feel Francis' bristle on his cheek. He glanced in Alfred's direction once more and noticed that the American's eyes were still on them.

"Um…yes…" He responded belatedly. Francis laughed quietly, his lips barely brushing against Antonio's cheek.

"Why would it be bad?" He questioned.

Antonio's brows furrowed. Was Francis serious right now? He honestly could not tell. "B-because. Because it would be."

"How? You're not seeing anyone. I'm not seeing anyone. More importantly…I think you like this…" Francis murmured.

"What makes you think that?" Antonio asked.

"You're not stopping me~" Francis said in a singsong voice, letting his lips brush against Antonio's.

Antonio inhaled sharply. He knew he didn't have feelings for Francis. Not romantic ones anyway. He was very much aware that the guy he did have those feelings for was a few feet away. If there was any chance that Alfred did have some of those same feelings (which he doubted), he wanted him to feel the same ache he'd been feeling for the past few months.

Francis continued to brush his lips against Antonio's, never fully kissing him. Antonio closed his eyes and swallowed as he pressed his lips against his friend's. He barely heard Francis' gasp of surprise. He kept his lips on Francis' and after a moment, he felt Francis kissing back.

"Mon dieu, Tonio!" The Frenchman exclaimed when he broke the kiss a few seconds later.

Antonio was breathing heavily as he smacked his lips together. "Q-que?" He stammered, slowly coming to his senses.

"I didn't expect you to do that!" Francis replied, looking a little shocked.

"What do you mean? You were the one saying all that…stuff!" Antonio huffed.

"I thought you would just laugh and call me an idiot!" Francis cried. "I was teasing you!"

"But you kissed back!" Antonio pointed out.

Francis shrugged helplessly. "Well yes! You're hot!" Was his excuse. Antonio groaned, though he was very relieved that his friend didn't actually like him that way. "If it makes you feel better, Alfred is gone…"

Antonio looked to the spot where he'd last seen Alfred and saw that the American was no longer there. A quick scan around the lounge revealed that he was completely gone.

Antonio wondered-and hoped-his kiss with Francis was the reason Alfred had left. "Should I go look for him?" He asked Francis.

"Non!" Francis shook his head quickly. "Let him sulk and mope for a while."

Antonio clicked his tongue. He didn't want Alfred to spend the evening sulking. If that was what he was doing.

"Schieße! Did I just see you two kissing?!" The last third of the Bad Touch Trio shouted as he approached his best friends.

"Gilbert!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Oui~ Are you jealous, cher?" Francis asked slyly.

"It didn't mean anything!" Antonio clarified nervously.

Gilbert grinned at Antonio. "I'm not mad, Toni! Relax! Now which one of you is gonna dance with me?"

"I will!" Francis volunteered eagerly. "Let's go right now. And Tonio, don't you dare go looking for Alfred while we're gone. Let him come to you."

"Huh?" Gilbert looked confused by the conversation. Antonio could hear Francis explaining the situation as they went to go dance. He sighed, starting to regret what he'd done.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

Chapter 6

Antonio didn't go back to his room until the party had ended. He shut the door behind him softly and turned on the bathroom light so that he could get ready for bed. He could see a lump under Alfred's covers and he assumed that it was the American. Alfred hadn't returned to the party at all. Antonio felt guilty for not coming to check on him but he also felt pleased. Had Alfred been upset because of his dance with Francis?

Despite the heavy thoughts that plagued his mind, Antonio fell asleep easily.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to find himself alone in the room. He checked his clock and frowned when he saw it was almost noon. He got up and got ready for the day, the whole time wondering where Alfred was. He thought about texting him and then changed his mind.

'Let him come to you' Francis' words were stuck in his head. Antonio would wait. He would see Alfred again sooner or later.

After a quick brunch, Antonio headed back up to his room, relieved when he saw that Alfred was back.

"Hi," he said, stepping into the room. "What happened to you last night? You left the party early."

Alfred was digging through his closet and didn't look at Antonio as he replied. "I'm surprised you noticed…It wasn't my kind of party."

"Oh?" Antonio said disbelievingly. "Um what are you doing?"

"Packing. I'm going home." Alfred said tersely, stuffing some of his clothes into a duffel bag.

"Que? I thought you weren't leaving until the end of the week!" Antonio was shocked.

"I was going to but then I changed my mind." Alfred still wasn't looking at Antonio.

Antonio frowned deeply and opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Alfred.

"How long have you and Francis been a thing?" He asked, finally looking at the Spaniard.

"We're not!" Antonio replied quickly. "We're just friends."

"It didn't look that way to me," Alfred snorted, turning back to push his clothes into his duffel bag.

Antonio clicked his tongue. He couldn't understand why Alfred seemed to be angry.

"If you must know, Francis was trying to make someone at the party jealous…" Antonio admitted.

"What?" Alfred grunted, struggling to zip up his bag. "That's kinda fucked up, Toni."

"Well maybe it wasn't very nice but-" Antonio started to agree.

"Nice? It was downright mean." Alfred interrupted. "I thought you were better than that."

Antonio bristled at the insult. "Hey shut up. You are not better than me, you don't get to judge me. This is none of your business."

"I'm not saying I'm better than you, Antonio. I'm saying what you and your friend did was fucked up. I didn't think you were that kind of guy."

"Get off your high horse, idiota." Antonio said angrily. "I had my reasons. None of which I have to explain to you."

"Good! I don't wanna hear any bullshit excuses anyway!" Alfred yelled as he struggled to close the last bit of his bag.

"Go to hell, jerk!" Antonio shouted. He and Alfred glared each other down and a few seconds later, Alfred finally zipped his bag all the way up and he left, slamming the door hard behind him.

There was a knock at the door nearly two minutes later. Antonio refused to answer in case it was Alfred. The knocking persisted until finally Antonio caved and stomped to open it. "What!"

"Hey Toni," Gilbert said weakly. "This a bad time?"

Antonio let out a long breath and shook his head. "Lo siento, Gil. I thought you were someone else."

"Who the hell did you think I was?" Gilbert asked, pushing past Antonio to sit down on his bed. "What happened? I heard you yelling so being the awesome friend I am, I decided to come check on you."

Antonio rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I got into a little fight with Alfred." He muttered.

"Seriously? You two? I didn't think it was possible for either of you to get angry." Gilbert snorted. "What was the fight about?"

"My kiss with Franny…" Antonio answered slowly.

Gilbert raised a brow. "What? So he was jealous?"

"No! He was just mad! I still don't completely understand what just happened…" Antonio collapsed next to Gilbert on the bed and groaned as his head hit the wall.

"Sorry, dude. Dunno what to tell ya. Franny's the one who's good with words." Gilbert patted Antonio's shoulder awkwardly.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm a little mad at him. It was his stupid idea that caused this in the first place…" Antonio trailed off. "Gil can you go away please? I want to sleep."

"Sure thing, buddy. Text me if you need anything. I'm not gonna be leaving until tomorrow morning so I'll be around 'til then." Gilbert patted Antonio's shoulder again then left the Spaniard alone to sulk and think about his fight with Alfred.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 6**

Antonio was reluctant to return to his dorm after winter vacation. He hadn't spoken to Alfred since their fight four weeks ago. Truth be told, he was still angry at the American. He had a feeling Alfred was still mad at him too. Regardless, he wanted to make peace with his roommate. They still had 5 months to live together and he wanted to them to be as peaceful as possible.

He walked into his room slowly, stomach knotting up in anxiety. He released a breath he had been holding. All thoughts of making up with his friend flew out the window when he took sight of Alfred making out with Arthur on Antonio's bed. Jealousy and rage intermixed inside of Antonio and he swore loudly in Spanish, catching the couple's attention.

"T-Toni…" Alfred said breathlessly.

Antonio stormed out of the room. He couldn't believe Alfred; making out with his boyfriend on _his_ bed! On. His. Bed.

"Tonio? Are you okay, cher?" Francis asked as Antonio walked past him towards the elevator. He reached out and grabbed the Spaniard's arm to stop him from leaving.

"No." Antonio huffed, trying to free his arm from Francis' hold.

"Talk to me, mon ami. Don't stew in your anger." Francis said softly. Antonio's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Let's go talk in my room." He took Antonio's hand and pulled him back down the hall to his dorm room. Neither of them noticed that Alfred had come out of his room and was watching them.

Francis had been right; talking had helped Antonio feel a tiny bit better but he was in no way better enough to go back to his own room. "I am going to be staying with you and Gil tonight." The Spaniard told Francis as the pair made their way down to the dining hall.

"That's fine with me, Tonio. I don't mind sharing my bed with you~" Francis cooed.

"Shush, frog." Antonio laughed a little and smacked Francis' head. "Let's hurry before the line gets really long."

Francis snickered and nodded in agreement. Soon the pair were sitting down with a tray full of dining hall food.

"Ah, I am going to miss my mother's food." Francis said mournfully.

"Me too. I miss my tomato plants," Antonio sighed. "It was great being back home for a few weeks wasn't it?"

"Oui, it was. I want to go back, Tonio!" Francis pretended to cry. He looked up when Antonio didn't reply and frowned when he noticed Alfred standing right behind him. "Hello, Alfred…"

Alfred either ignored him or didn't hear him. He was too busy looking at Antonio who had narrowed his eyes. Francis noticed the Spaniard gripping his fork way too tightly.

"Antonio? Can I talk to you privately?" Alfred looked at Francis pointedly.

"Oh I think I see a friend over there…" Francis pointed in a random direction. He was a little afraid of the American and didn't want to anger him even more. He quickly excused himself and Alfred took his place at the table.

"Que quieres?" Antonio asked dully, not really caring that Alfred didn't understand what he was saying. He would make this as difficult for the blond as possible. He stabbed his Caesar salad with his fork but didn't eat any of it.

Alfred cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. That was hella rude. It's not how I wanted to greet you when you got back."

"You were with _him_. On _my_ bed. That was more than rude, Alfred. That was disgusting." Antonio said coldly, forgetting that had chosen to only speak Spanish.

"I know. I know, Toni. I messed up and I'm really sorry. There's no excuse and I know it. I wasn't even thinking when it happened. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Alfred pleaded.

Antonio turned his head, a neutral expression overtaking his features.

"…Antonio?" Alfred spoke up after a long, tense silence.

Antonio pursed his lips and looked contemplatively down at his salad. "I'll think about it." He finally said. "I'm still mad about the last thing you said to me."

"Okay, I understand." Alfred sighed in relief.

"Is Arthur still here?" Antonio asked quietly.

"Um…yeah. He's supposed to leave tomorrow." Alfred said hesitantly.

"Fine." Antonio could feel himself getting angry again. "I'll come back to the room tomorrow then. And Alfred, stay away from my side of the room."

"Of course!" Alfred said quickly and stood up. "Thank you, Toni. I'll leave you alone now."

"That would be great, gracias." Antonio said curtly.

Alfred turned to walk away but suddenly he stopped. "I'm sorry, Toni. I really missed you." Antonio's head shot up but Alfred was walking away again.

"I missed you too…" He mumbled dejectedly, watching him leave the hall.

"No offense, Toni but you're kinda being a drag right now." Gilbert stated as the trio walked back to the room forty minutes later. The German had joined Francis and Antonio halfway through their dinner and then the friends had decided some fresh air would do Antonio some good.

"I'm sorry for being upset about the fact that the guy I like is probably making out with his high school sweetheart in my room." Antonio said dully, sticking out his foot to trip Gilbert.

"Hello, Antonio." A familiar voice greeted coldly. Antonio's eyes widened. Arthur was standing less than a foot away.

"What are you doing out here?" Antonio asked nervously. "Where is…?"

"I had to make a quick call. I'll be returning to my high school sweetheart shortly."

"Great. Great. You two enjoy yourselves." Antonio let Francis and Gilbert drag him away.

"Mierda!" Antonio swore when he was in his friends' room. "He heard me, didn't he? He knows I like Alfred and he is going to tell him and Alfred is going to be freaked out and will never talk to me again." He paced back and forth as if that would help.

"Relax, cher. I am positive that rosbif will not say anything! It would not be in his best interest to do so." Francis assured Antonio.

"Ja! Don't worry! Bushy Brows won't say nothin'!" Gilbert agreed. "He probably hates your guts now though. If he didn't already."

Francis and Antonio shot him dirty looks. "You really don't think he'll say anything though?" Antonio asked, turning his attention to Francis.

"Believe me. He won't say anything to Alfred." Francis said confidently. Antonio groaned softly and laid face down on Francis' bed.

"Remember when Toni used to be the happy cheerful one?" Gilbert mumbled under his breath, only to be elbowed by the Frenchman who nodded discreetly afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me

 **Chapter 8**

Antonio ended up staying with Francis and Gilbert for the rest of the week much to his friends' distress.

"Toni, we love ya but dude you gotta go." Gilbert said bluntly after Antonio came out from a thirty-minute bath.

"Que? Porque? I thought we were all having a good time." Antonio pouted.

"We were! But you gotta go back. You've been avoiding Al for way too long. You wanna know how many texts I've gotten from him asking about you?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I agree, cherie." Francis said from where he stood behind Gilbert.

Antonio stared at his best friends who grinned back weakly. "…Esta bien amigos. I will go back right now." He said, still pouting. "Thank you for letting me stay with you." He began packing up his things in silence and Francis and Gilbert looked at each other warily. They both felt bad but even though they they really cared about the Spaniard, they couldn't take his moping anymore. They both agreed that maybe being back with Alfred would help Antonio return to normal.

"Don't forget, Tonio. If things get bad again, please come back to us." Francis said as Antonio walked to the door.

"I'll only bother you if I need to." Antonio said, giving his friends a sad look. "Bye guys."

He left, leaving Francis and Gilbert feeling like jerks.

Antonio felt a wave of relief wash over him when he entered the room and found that Alfred wasn't there. He hoped he would have a long time to himself. He put his things away and took out his guitar. He hadn't played it in weeks and now he had the time. He leaned against the wall as he tuned his guitar.

"This one's for you, amiguito~" Antonio told his pet turtle, smiling softly and he began strumming the strings.

"That sounded amazing, Toni." Alfred said quietly from where he stood by the door still in his football uniform.

"Huh?" Antonio set the guitar down, looking up at Alfred in surprise. He hadn't heard him come in. "Uh gracias…"

"I'm really glad you're back!" Alfred said suddenly. "I was worried you were gonna ask to be moved or something."

"I wouldn't do that," Antonio assured Alfred with a weak smile.

"Um listen, can we talk? After I shower, I mean?" Alfred asked.

Antonio nodded. "Sure. We can talk." A feeling of dread came over him and the anxiousness kept him from playing the guitar anymore so he put it away and simply lay in bed while he waited for Alfred to come out of the bathroom.

He didn't have to wait too long. Alfred came out twelve minutes later, wearing a white tank top and gray sweatpants. He took a seat at the edge of his bed and smiled faintly at Antonio.

Antonio sat up and faced Alfred. "So…" he started.

"So…" Alfred repeated and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm not very good with these kinds of conversations."

"What kind of conversation?" Antonio asked worriedly.

"Well um I just wanna make sure that we're cool. Or that you don't hate me." Alfred said in a rush.

"Hate you?" Antonio laughed a bit. "I definitely do not hate you, Alfred. You are my friend. My friend who really screwed up. But still my friend."

"Good! Great! This is awesome!" Alfred flashed a bright smile. "You're gonna stay here from now on right?"

"Sí, I am. Franny and Gil pretty much kicked me out of their room." Antonio was smiling too, having found Alfred's grin contagious.

Alfred's grin faded slightly at the mention of Francis but he continued to speak cheerily. "So, I think we should do something fun tonight now that we've made up."

"What do you have in mind?" Antonio asked, wishing he and Alfred had the same idea of fun nighttime activities.

"I downloaded a bunch of movies back home and I wanna watch one of them. It could be a little movie night for us." Alfred suggested.

"…Vale! A movie night sounds perfect." Antonio smiled. "What are you waiting for? Start one up. But make sure it's a good one! No dramas!"

"All my movies are good ones." Alfred protested lightly but he hurried to turn on his laptop and set up the movie. "You're gonna have to come over here so that we can both watch it."

Feeling a little giddy, Antonio went to sit on Alfred's bed, next to the blond. He didn't think he'd get to do this with Alfred again. He was so happy he was wrong.

The excitement wore off halfway through the movie when Antonio began feeling sleepy. His eyes kept shutting and opening until finally he kept them closed. Antonio's head drooped onto Alfred's shoulder, alerting the American that he had knocked out. Alfred paused the movie and grinned down at the Spaniard. He put his arms around him to carry him back to his own bed but Antonio whined in his sleep.

"Okay okay…" Alfred whispered, instead laying Antonio down on his bed. He set his laptop on his desk from where he sat and pursed his lips, wondering if he should move to Antonio's bed.

"…Alfred…" Antonio sighed softly, nuzzling into Alfred's pillow. Alfred's face heated up and he immediately settled down next to his roommate.

"I'm right here, Toni…" Alfred murmured, wrapping an arm around the Spaniard. He inhaled Antonio's scent and closed his eyes, falling asleep easily for the first time in weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 9**

Antonio blinked slowly as he took in his position on Alfred's bed the following morning. Alfred felt the other boy move and woke up as well.

"Hey." He mumbled when his eyes were fully open.

"Hola." Antonio replied, not doing anything to get out of Alfred's hug. Alfred didn't remove his arm either. "…Alfred?" He furrowed his brows as Alfred leaned in a little closer. Alfred stopped right as the tip of his nose touched Antonio's.

"Toni…" Alfred said quietly. Antonio's breath hitched. It seemed like Alfred was too scared to close the distance. So he did it for him. His lips brushed softly against Alfred's who applied more pressure a few seconds later. Antonio was pressed up tightly against him, could feel his heartbeat beating rapidly under his hand. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, letting out a soft gasp when Alfred rolled on top of him.

"Alfie…Alfie…" Antonio mumbled contentedly.

"Antonio? Are you okay?" Alfred asked, shaking Antonio gently. Antonio opened his eyes and found Alfred right up in his face. Blood rushed to Antonio's face. "You're talkin' in your sleep, dude."

"Ah! Lo siento! What am I doing here?" He asked, realizing that he actually had been asleep on Alfred's bed.

"You knocked out early last night and I felt bad movin' ya so I just let you stay here with me. I hope you don't mind…" Alfred explained.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I woke you with my sleep talk." Antonio apologized as he sat up.

"No worries, bro. What were you dreaming about? You were saying my name a lot."

Antonio could feel his face getting redder. "I don't remember anymore, sorry! Hey why don't we go get breakfast? I'm starving." He changed the subject and smiled faintly before running to the bathroom to get ready. He didn't notice the disappointed look on Alfred's face.

* * *

Antonio made certain not to fall asleep during anymore of the movie nights Alfred prepped for them for the rest of the month. He couldn't stand the idea of being so close to Alfred and not being able to kiss him or even hug him. He also found a way to position Alfred's laptop so that both boys could watch the movies from their own beds. Alfred had been noticeably upset about that but Antonio hadn't questioned it.

He had decided he would actually start trying to get over the American. He didn't want to have to leave the room every time Arthur called Alfred which happened more and more often. Antonio was so set on getting over Alfred that he stopped inviting the American to hang out with him and his friends. Francis had been relieved about that. Alfred had been extremely unpleasant to the Frenchman following the Christmas party.

He also started spending less time in their room. Most of the time, he could be found in his friends' room, the library, the botanical garden, or the music building. Antonio was proud; he thought he was doing well, especially since he was now actively trying to meet people, one guy in particular.

He was getting ready to leave to the music building one afternoon when Alfred stopped him.

"Hey Toni! Quick question; are you avoiding me?" Alfred asked, stopping Antonio right in his tracks.

Antonio whipped around to look at him and laughed nervously. "Don't be ridiculous, Alfred. What makes you think that?"

"I dunno. It just feels like it." Alfred shrugged. "I miss hanging out with you, dude. Think you can make some time for me sometime this week? I really need to talk to ya!"

"Ah, I'm really busy lately but I'll try…" Antonio said hesitantly.

Alfred frowned. "…Okay. Where are you going?"

"Um I'm going to the music building. It feels easier to practice my guitar there. I'll see you later, Al."

"Don't be a stranger." Alfred said sullenly and waved at Antonio as he left.

Antonio felt more than a little bad for lying to his friend. He missed hanging out with him too.

A/N: Getting closer to the end! Just two more chapters to go! Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 10**

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"I'll finish editing the essay and then I'll email it to ya!" Alfred told Elizaveta, a Hungarian girl in one of his classes as he left her room.

"Don't forget! Our grade depends on it!" Elizaveta reminded him. Alfred gave her a thumbs up and took off down the hall to leave her dorm building so that he could return to his own. He was waiting for the elevator when he heard Antonio's voice from around the corner. Alfred grinned and decided he would take the opportunity to scare his roommate. He tiptoed towards him and peered around the corner, jaw dropping when he saw the Spaniard leaning in to kiss a handsome guy with dark hair and a distinguishable mole on his chin.

"Get a room!" A guy shouted as he walked past Alfred and the couple broke apart.

"Sorry," Antonio laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roddie."

"I told you not to call me that." The guy said stiffly but blushed when Antonio pecked his lips again. "See you tomorrow. And you! Mind your own business!" He added, glaring at Alfred who was still frozen in the same position.

"Alfie!" Antonio breathed, heart dropping into his stomach.

"Hm? You two know each other?" The guy asked, still looking annoyed.

"S-sí. That's my roommate, Alfred…" Antonio replied quietly. Alfred gulped and grinned weakly. "Alfred, this is Roderich…"

"Nice to meet ya. I didn't know Toni was seeing anyone. He never mentioned you." Alfred waved quickly, not getting any closer to the couple.

"He didn't?" Roderich frowned. "Ah, Antonio. I have to go meet my friend soon so I need to get ready. Go go."

Antonio nodded and noticed Roderich looking expectantly at him. He avoided looking at Alfred as he placed a quick kiss on Roderich's cheek. The Austrian went into his room after and Antonio walked up to Alfred slowly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here…" Antonio said lamely, following Alfred into the elevator.

"I was working on a project with a classmate." Alfred said dully. "How long have you been seeing that guy? Where did you two meet?"

"We met in the music building. I heard him playing the piano…" Antonio trailed off. "We've been together for about two weeks now."

"Two weeks?" Alfred spluttered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's been going so well I didn't want to jinx anything by talking about it." Antonio lied. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No way! This isn't any of my business! You two make a nice couple." Alfred spoke even faster than Antonio.

Antonio's shoulders slumped at Alfred's response but he mustered up a smile when the American looked at him. "Yeah. A nice couple…"

The walk back to their building was silent and awkward. Antonio was so mad at himself. He thought he had been doing so well. He genuinely liked Roderich but he still liked Alfred way too much. His heart beat more rapidly now when the back of his hand brushed against Alfred's than when he kissed his new boyfriend. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't he like the right people?

* * *

"I think you're in love, cher…" Francis said when Antonio told this to him later that evening.

"In love? Don't be stupid, frog. I am not in love. It's just a huge crush. A dumb stupid crush." Antonio denied fervently.

"Don't call me frog, rosbif!" Francis snapped, looking annoyed. "You are so in love! You have been for months."

"I can't be in love, Francis!" Antonio said desperately now. "I don't want to be in love! Not with him! He's so happy with Arthur; I can't come between them. I like Roddie! I want to be in love with him!"

"Do you really? Or are you just trying to avoid your feelings by seeing him?" Francis questioned. "I'm sorry, Tonio. As the great Selena Gomez once sang, 'the heart wants what it wants' and cher, your heart wants that naïve yet endearing American."

"So what do I do? Do I break up with Roddie?" Antonio asked frustratedly.

Francis shrugged. "What happens next is up to you, mon ami. You can do the healthy thing which is to try to work things out with your new man or you can continue pining for a man you can't have."

Antonio's lips wobbled. He didn't like his options too much. He desperately wished he hadn't found out that he was in love with his roommate. Ignorance really had been bliss.

Antonio shuffled into his room a half hour later. Alfred looked up from his laptop and frowned, noticing the solemn expression on his friend's face.

"Toni, are you okay?" He asked.

Antonio shook his head. "Alfred, we need to talk…" He said quietly.

"Talk about what?" Alfred stood up and walked towards Antonio, clicking his tongue when the Spaniard took a step back.

"I can't do this anymore, Alfred-" Antonio began, shaking his head when he saw Alfred was about to interrupt. "Please don't speak until I am finished. I'm going to ask to switch rooms. I can't live with you anymore." He looked down at his shoes, missing the strange look on Alfred's face. "Having to see you everyday is becoming harder and harder. I don't know if you have noticed but I am in love with you. Apparently, I have been for a while." Antonio confessed with a humorless laugh. "Uh uh, you can't speak yet." He placed a finger on Alfred's lips to shush him when Alfred tried to speak. "I know. I am stupid for falling for a guy in a committed relationship. For a guy who will never feel the same way about me. But can you blame me? You're a wonderfully kind person. You're sweet, funny, smart, forgiving... Lo siento, I'm getting off track. Anyway, I just thought you should know. I don't want you thinking I'm leaving because I hate you. It's the complete opposite. I hope that maybe someday we can be friends again." He gave Alfred a small smile and rushed out of the room before the shocked American could gather his thoughts to give a coherent response.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 11**

4 DAYS LATER

Antonio had broken up with Roderich a day after he'd confessed to Alfred. He had decided it wouldn't be fair to the Austrian to keep dating him while he was completely head over heels over somebody else.

While he waited for his room switch request to be granted, he stayed in Gilbert and Francis' room. He'd had Gilbert go grab some of his clothes and the two would warn him if Alfred was ever around so that he could avoid him though there didn't seem to be any point in doing that. He was kind of surprised and hurt when Alfred didn't try to contact him. No texts, no calls, no knocks on his friends' door. He supposed that Alfred must have been avoiding him too.

Antonio spent his free time sleeping or staring into space. He'd finally stopped crying two days ago. If he wasn't in class, his friends knew they would find him laying on the air mattress Gilbert had bought for him.

Francis and Gilbert were sick of it. They needed their friend to go back to being the happy-go-lucky guy he'd been at the start of the school year and when the opportunity came for them to help him, they took it.

"Antonio!" Gilbert called out loudly as he came into the room. "Get your lazy ass up! We're going out!"

"I don't want to." Antonio mumbled, hiding under his blanket. Gilbert yanked it off.

"You don't have a choice. Get up!" He scolded. Antonio let out a high-pitched whine and swore at his friend in Spanish. It took a few more minutes to get the Spaniard up and dressed. When he was ready, Gilbert dragged Antonio down the hall and into the lounge. Antonio frowned. The lounge would have been in complete darkness had it not been for the candles lighting it up. There was a basket full of tomatoes on the couch which was also littered with red rose petals. Facing the white wall was a projector with a familiar computer connected to it.

"What's going on, Gil?" Antonio asked warily, turning to face his friend only to find that the German was gone. Instead, he ended up looking at Alfred who closed the lounge door behind him quietly. Antonio paled. "Alfred. What are you doing in here? I-I…this wasn't my idea."

"I know. It was mine." Alfred said with a small smile. "Gil and Francis helped me plan it out. I hadn't been sure how I was going to do this until I talked to them."

"…Do what?" Antonio said faintly.

"Did you know, I broke up with Arthur almost two weeks ago?" Alfred asked, avoiding Antonio's question. "It was around that time that I finally admitted to myself that I had strong feelings for someone else. It was hard but I knew it was the right thing to do."

Antonio opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Alfred placed a finger on his lips. "Wait until I'm done talking, please." He teased gently. "I thought I would wait an appropriate amount of time before making my move but seemingly I was too late. You were already seeing someone else." He sighed, a hurt expression overtaking his features briefly. "Then, you told me you were in love with me and I knew I still had a chance." He paused and with his free hand, dug into his pocket, pulling out a wrinkled sheet of paper. "This is your room change request form. Francis volunteered to grab it for me. You can return it or you can keep it. I don't want you to move out but I won't stop you." He handed the form to Antonio who looked from it to Alfred and back to the form again. "Will you stay with me?"

Antonio sniffled loudly and looked down, not wanting Alfred to see him tear up. He didn't notice that Alfred was starting to look a little nervous. He waited until he could calm himself before looking at the American who smiled weakly. Then, he ripped the request form. He heard Alfred gasping sharply and he finally smiled.

"I love you, Al." Antonio croaked. He cleared his throat, embarrassed at how bad he sounded.

Alfred didn't seem to care though. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist and tugged him closer. "I love you too, Toni." He said, smiling a big wide smile.

Antonio looped his arms around Alfred's neck, closing his eyes as they shared their first kiss. It was so much better than any of the kisses he'd dreamed about. The first kiss was soft and chaste as they tested it out. The next kiss was much more heated. Alfred pressed Antonio closer to him as he deepened the kiss and Antonio's fingers got tangled in Alfred's hair as he kissed back fervently.

It was a while before they pulled away for air but they did eventually. Alfred was smiling stupidly and Antonio was smirking.

"Damn…" Alfred laughed breathlessly.

"I'm glad you liked it, Alfie." Antonio said, resting his chin on Alfred's shoulder.

"It was awesome~" Alfred replied, kissing the top of Antonio's head.

"I agree." Antonio hummed. "Al…I assume you set this all up in case I said yes." He pulled back and gestured to the projector.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was hoping that if we made up we could have one of our movie nights. I brought you some tomatoes to munch on while we watch a movie."

"You're so sweet~" Antonio said happily, kissing Alfred again. Alfred smiled and kissed back before breaking the kiss and pulling Antonio onto the couch where the new couple could enjoy the movie together.

On the other side of the lounge door, Francis and Gilbert high-fived, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

And they all lived happily ever after. For now.

TBC

xxxx

A/N:So this is the end of this story! I've started writing the sequel though it's a long process! It will be up eventually! And I know that this ending might not be what some might have been hoping for but I super appreciate you for following this fic along!


End file.
